Jour de fête !
by Shakes et Meanne
Summary: [one shot UA] Dorothy Catalonia organise une soirée pour le Nouvel An. Violent coup de foudre et rencontre au sommet sont au programme !


Titre : Jour de fête !  
Base : Gundam Wing  
Auteurs : Les Skpm77 (Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77)  
Couples : 2+1+2 et 4+5+4 (mais vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre, franchement ??)  
Genre : Nouvel An, détente (pour nous), violent coup de foudre et rencontre au sommet. OOC (je vais finir par croire qu'on va se spécialiser ! ^^;).   
E-mails : Mei_fanel@hotmail.com et meanne77@noos.fr  
Disclaimer : Une année s'achève, une autre commence, mais côté possession, rien de nouveau... *double soupir désespéré* 

Archives :   
* In Love With Death : http:--2x1forever.free.fr  
* FFNET : http:--www.fanfiction.net/~shakesetmeanne  
* Autres : http:--site.voila.fr/tenshiblue, http:--www.tribute454.fr.st, http:--dreamgw.site.voila.fr.  


  
Jour de fête !

  
_ Tu as grillé un stop !   
Duo leva les yeux au ciel.   
_ Y'avait assez de visibilité.   
_ Tu l'as grillé quand même !   
_ Mais y'avait personne ! Relax, Wu Fei, je vais pas nous tuer !  
_ Tu es un danger pour la société !   
_ On ne parle pas au conducteur...  
_ Je ne te laisserai plus jamais conduire, c'est terminé ! Et puis ce n'était pas à gauche, c'était à droite !  
_ Et tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? Je te prendrai plus jamais comme copilote !   
_ Si tu m'avais laissé conduire...   
_ Si tu m'avais guidé au lieu de m'engueuler !   
_ Ça va faire un mois que tu promets de te mettre à nous chercher un appartement sérieusement et tu n'as encore rien fait !  
_ Ouais, bah faudrait peut-être que tu me dises quel genre d'appart tu veux que je cherche ! Si on vit ensemble, ce serait peut-être bien qu'on le choisisse ensemble ! J'ai rapporté des prospectus, tu les as même pas regardés !   
_ Mais si je les ai regardés !  
_ Tu m'as pas dit ce que t'en pensais !  
_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps.   
_ Alors m'engueule pas parce que ça traîne ! T'as jamais le temps de toute façon, y'en a que pour ton boulot, c'est limite si je te vois le week-end ! Je me demande vraiment...  
_ C'est là, déclara Wu Fei.  
_ Hein ?   
_ C'est là, à gauche. Il y a une place pour te garer.   
Duo grogna en effectuant son créneau. C'était une bonne chose que Wu Fei l'ait interrompu, il avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter par la suite. Ils étaient censés emménager ensemble, mais depuis quelques temps ça n'allait plus du tout entre eux ; les disputes se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et Duo en venait à se demander si vivre avec Wu Fei était vraiment une bonne idée.  
Ils rejoignirent l'entrée de l'immeuble en silence, leur différent mis provisoirement entre parenthèse pour essayer de passer une bonne soirée. Ils avaient été invités par Dorothy Catalonia à sa fête du Nouvel An. Pour une fois, Duo aurait préféré rester tranquille avec Wu Fei, mais ce dernier avait lourdement insisté pour sortir, avec pour argument que c'était l'occasion idéale pour rencontrer des gens influents.   
Duo n'avait pas encore digéré la déception.   
Ils sonnèrent à la porte de l'appartement et leur hôte leur ouvrit, un sourire moqueur et un peu trop ravi sur les lèvres :  
_ Toujours ensemble ? Tant mieux, ne cassez surtout pas avant la fin de la soirée !   
Deux sourcils se haussèrent.   
_ Pardon ?  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?   
_ Rien, rien ! Entrez et amusez-vous bien ! fit Dorothy en leur faisant la bise et en prenant leur manteau. Le salon est par là, les toilettes dans l'entrée !   
Ils la remercièrent et rejoignirent les autres invités. La salle était quasi pleine, et après qu'ils aient salué quelques amis communs, Wu Fei déclara qu'il avait envie d'un verre et s'éloigna en direction du bar.   
_ Quel goujat ! s'indigna Duo.  
Hilde le regarda d'un air à la fois incrédule et amusé.   
_ Tu t'entends parler ?   
_ Il m'a même pas demandé si je voulais quelque chose à boire !  
_ Bah, il me l'a pas demandé non plus, fit-elle remarquer.   
_ Oui mais c'est pas pareil ! T'es pas son petit ami !  
_ Mais je suis une fille !   
Duo lui jeta un regard peu convaincu mais s'esquiva avant que Hilde ait le temps de le prendre mal.   
_ Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ? demanda Dorothy, surgissant de nulle part comme elle seule savait le faire.   
_ Ouais, et ça a l'air sérieux cette fois ! répondit la petite brune. J'ai jamais vu Duo aussi énervé après Wu Fei depuis qu'ils sont ensemble !   
_ Notre pari touche à sa fin, on dirait !   
Hilde prit un air inspiré.   
_ Je dirais même que c'est pour ce soir.   
_ Non, demain, rétorqua Dorothy. Ils n'oseraient pas pendant _ma_ soirée du Nouvel An !   
_ Tu sais, les connaissant l'un et l'autre... Une fois qu'ils sont lancés...  
_ La fin de l'année approche, il ne te reste que quelque heures ! Moi, j'ai encore toute l'année prochaine pour gagner...   
_ Quelques heures, c'est suffisant !  
_ Attention, Hilde : aucune intervention ! Tu te souviens des règles !  
_ C'est plutôt à moi de t'en faire la remarque...  
Dorothy eut un sourire d'anticipation.   
_ La paperasse s'entasse sur mon bureau, j'ai hâte de t'avoir à mon service pour que tu m'en débarrasses ! Et n'oublie pas : deux sucres dans mon café !  
_ J'ai hâte de faire le tour de la ville au volant de ton dernier petit bolide ! J'espère que tu as fait le plein et que t'es prête à me donner les clefs, je suis venue en bus exprès pour rentrer avec ce soir !   
_ J'ai peur que tu doives te trouver une âme charitable pour te raccompagner ou tu rentreras à pied !  
_ C'est ce qu'on verra !  
_ Oui, c'est ce qu'on verra...  
Elles se défièrent du regard en souriant, puis Dorothy fut rappelée à ses devoirs d'hôtesse et prit congé de la brune. Hilde parcourut la salle du regard pour voir où se trouvait leur couple vedette. Elle pouvait apercevoir Wu Fei près du bar, mais Duo semblait avoir disparu.   
  
*******

_ Et tu as du boulot en ce moment ? demanda Lucrezia.   
_ Ouais, mais rien de passionnant. Je bosse pour une galerie, photo de mariage et compagnie. Je vis avec mais c'est pas demain que je pars au Paraguay ni au Pôle Nord photographier les aurores boréales... répondit Duo avec une grimace.   
_ Oh, ça va venir, tu n'es qu'au début de ta carrière, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu cherches toujours du côté des magazines ?   
_ J'ai eu un entretien y'a pas longtemps pour Wild Nature, mais les contrats sont trop restrictifs, je voudrais pouvoir faire les choses à ma manière !   
_ Tu devrais peut-être commencer par ça, te faire des contacts...  
Duo haussa les épaules.   
_ Oui, je sais, Wu Fei n'arrête pas de me le répéter aussi...  
Lucrezia but une gorgée de champagne, et demanda, l'air de ne pas y toucher :  
_ Et... ça se passe bien avec Wu Fei ?   
Duo lui jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une voix s'éleva dans son dos.   
_ Excusez-moi, je voudrais passer, s'il vous plaît...   
Duo se retourna et tomba en arrêt devant le jeune homme qui venait de parler. D'environ une tête de moins que lui, il avait le teint doré, les yeux légèrement bridés et bleus, mis en valeur par ses cheveux bruns et son col roulé noir et assez moulant pour laisser deviner qu'il ne portait rien d'autre en dessous. Il semblait avoir l'âge de Duo, la vingtaine, et arborait sur son beau visage l'expression d'une bête traquée.   
Lucrezia se déplaça immédiatement pour libérer le passage mais le jeune homme ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte. Duo et lui étaient comme tétanisés, se dévorant des yeux, et elle avait presque l'impression d'un arrêt sur image. Elle fut un instant tentée de les chronométrer mais se contenta de tirer sur la manche de Duo.   
_ Duo, tu es sur le chemin...  
Le châtain ne fit même pas mine de l'avoir entendue et Lucrezia tira un peu plus fort. "Duo... Duo ! DUO !"  
Un vague "hein ?" lui parvint. Lucrezia se rendit compte qu'elle assistait à un moment rare : le coup de foudre dans toute sa splendeur. Elle eut un léger pincement au coeur pour Wu Fei qui était aussi son ami, après tout.   
Mais pour l'instant, Duo bloquait le passage. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes : elle le pinça sans pitié.   
_ Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama le châtain en se tournant vers elle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter l'autre, le sortant lui aussi de sa transe.   
_ Tu gênes, indiqua Lucrezia en désignant le couloir devant lequel il se trouvait.   
_ Ah, pardon, fit Duo en regardant de nouveau le petit brun. Vous voulez passer ? demanda-t-il en restant parfaitement immobile.   
Le jeune homme tressaillit et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule avant d'acquiescer d'un air urgent.   
_ Oui, s'il vous plaît...  
"Il a une belle voix..." pensa Duo en s'écartant à contrecoeur.   
Le brun lui fit un adorable petit sourire avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Duo le suivit des yeux et Lucrezia eut toutes les peines du monde à capter de nouveau son attention.   
_ Qui est-ce ? demanda enfin le châtain.  
_ Aucune idée, répondit Lucrezia.  
A sa moue déçue, elle eut presque pitié de lui.

*******

_ Je vais te laisser, je vais remplir mon verre, déclara Wu Fei en saluant Sally d'un mouvement du menton.  
_ Doucement sur l'alcool, c'est traître, le punch, le taquina-t-elle en retour.  
Wu Fei renifla et ignora la remarque.  
Il se dirigea vers le buffet et lorsqu'il tendit la main pour se saisir de la louche, il heurta par mégarde le coude de son voisin. Celui-ci eut une légère exclamation de surprise et Wu Fei s'excusa rapidement, sans vraiment regarder qui il avait bousculé.  
_ Vous pourriez faire plus attention !   
_ Ce n'est rien, Trowa, j'en ai juste un petit peu sur la main...  
Wu Fei remarqua des serviettes de papier à côté des verres et voulut en tendre une pour réparer sa maladresse, mais le dénommé Trowa avait été plus rapide, offrant son mouchoir à son ami.  
_ Je n'ai pas tâché votre costume ? s'enquit le Chinois pour la forme.  
Le jeune homme blond à ses côtés se retourna et eut un sourire éblouissant.  
_ Non, non, le rassura-t-il avec empressement. J'en ai à peine renversé...  
Wu Fei, déconcerté, se surprit à répondre au soleil qui lui avait été adressé.   
Il y eut un court moment de silence durant lequel Trowa haussa un sourcil. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Quatre être aussi absorbé par quelque chose, ou plutôt par quelqu'un. Il esquissa un sourire amusé ; il ne donnait pas cher du jeune homme asiatique qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin.  
Encore qu'à l'expression de ce dernier, "malheur" n'était peut-être pas le mot qui convenait...  
Trowa cherchait une excuse pour les laisser, si tant est qu'ils remarqueraient son départ, lorsque Catherine lui fournit l'occasion de s'éclipser.  
_ Ah ! Te voilà, petit frère ! Ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout ! Relena et Heero sont arrivés.  
Trowa acquiesça et jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami blond.  
_ Oui, oui, pas de problème Trowa, tu peux me laisser. Je te rejoindrai plus tard...  
Trowa eut un sourire entendu, auquel Quatre ne daigna pas répondre. Le châtain se laissa entraîner par sa soeur parmi les convives.  
Wu Fei les suivit du regard par réflexe, se demandant intérieurement quelle pouvait être la relation entre le blond et "Trowa". Ils avaient l'air bien familiers...  
Du coin de l'oeil, Wu Fei remarqua que le jeune homme blond ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et souriait toujours.  
_ Je m'appelle Quatre Winner, se présenta-t-il lorsque Wu Fei se tourna de nouveau vers lui.  
Winner... Il se demanda s'il appartenait à la célèbre famille Winner mais jugea impoli de poser la question. C'était tout à fait possible, vu la taille de la famille en question, et connaissant Dorothy Catalonia et son carnet d'adresse très sélectif...  
_ Chang Wu Fei, dit-il sans fioriture.   
_ Vous êtes Chinois ? s'enquit le blond. Chang est votre nom de famille, n'est-ce pas ?   
Wu Fei sourit encore : il était rare qu'on ne se méprenne pas sur l'ordre de son nom.   
_ Oui, en effet, répondit-il avec satisfaction.  
_ Vous n'avez pas d'accent, remarqua aimablement son interlocuteur. Vous avez quitté la Chine depuis longtemps ?   
_ Je suis né ici, ma famille s'est implantée il y a plusieurs générations.   
Quatre eut un sourire entendu. Il savait ce que c'était : à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ses origines berbères, les gens regardaient ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds avec une certaine incrédulité.  
_ Vous êtes venu seul ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien, pour savoir s'il pouvait se permettre de flirter un peu avec le beau jeune homme.   
Wu Fei eut une brève hésitation en contemplant son verre vide.   
_ Je suis venu avec... un ami, répondit-il enfin, somme toute sans mentir.  
Après tout, il avait été ami avec Duo bien avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble.   
_ Vous connaissez Dorothy depuis longtemps ?   
_ Un petit peu plus de deux ans, nous avons suivi des cours en commun.   
Quatre prit une inspiration qui s'acheva suspicieusement en un soupir.  
_ Oh, formidable... ! fit-il avec un enthousiasme forcé. Vous étudiez la politique...  
De toute façon, quel autre genre de personnes pouvait-il bien rencontrer chez Dorothy ? Les seuls gens normaux, ici, c'était Trowa et Catherine, et il les connaissait déjà !   
Wu Fei haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette réflexion inattendue.   
_ Vous n'aimez pas la politique ?  
Quatre eut un sourire un peu contraint.   
_ Oh, ce n'est pas une question d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer, ce serait plus une... tradition familiale, chez moi... Je baigne dedans depuis que je suis né.   
_ Vous faites donc bien partie de _la _famille Winner, pensa Wu Fei à voix haute.   
_ Oui, mais si vous me félicitez pour le prix Nobel de ma soeur Nadira, je vais me sentir obligé de remplir mon verre pour vous le jeter à la figure, déclara Quatre avec un large sourire, sans pour autant avoir l'air de plaisanter.   
Wu Fei eut un vague mouvement de recul, à la fois de protection et de surprise ; il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il parlait à Quatre _Raberba_ Winner, l'héritier de la branche principale de la famille. Décidément, Dorothy connaissait du _très_ beau monde...  
Wu Fei ne connaissait pas Duo depuis longtemps pour rien et choisit la voix de la plaisanterie pour dédramatiser la situation.   
_ Je pensais plutôt vous parler de l'accord signé par votre père en Orient, mais ce serait parler politique et je crois comprendre que ce n'est pas votre sujet de conversation favori, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
_ On peut discuter politique si vous le désirez et si vous pensez pouvoir tenir la distance, fit Quatre avec humour.   
_ Dois-je prendre ça pour un défi ? sourit Wu Fei.  
_ Pourquoi pas... Mais avant tout : je remplis votre verre ?  
Wu Fei ne pensa même pas à refuser.

*******

Heero avait réussi à trouver un coin tranquille ; une des chambres d'ami possédait un balcon, ce qui lui avait permis d'échapper à l'ambiance étouffante de la soirée. Ce n'était même pas comme s'il avait voulu venir, il avait littéralement été tiré de force par Relena et son obsession de vouloir le socialiser ! Heureusement, il avait fini par lui échapper. Il était tranquille jusqu'à minuit. Mais quand Relena voulait le trouver, elle le trouvait.   
Ses pensées dérivèrent et l'image du jeune homme qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir lui revint en mémoire. Il avait été intrigué par la natte, en le voyant de dos, même si à ce moment-là il ne songeait qu'à fuir... Mais lorsqu'il s'était retourné... Heero se sentait mortifié rien qu'en repensant à la réaction, ou plutôt l'absence totale de réaction qu'il avait eue. Il l'avait ouvertement dévisagé ; le châtain avait dû le prendre pour un parfait idiot. Mais il était si beau, il l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu. Et il y avait cette lueur dans son regard, Heero n'avait simplement pas pu détourner le sien.   
Le brun soupira. C'était bien sa veine... flasher sur quelqu'un et être coincé sur un balcon !  
Seul, bien sûr...  
D'un autre côté, après sa prestation, il valait probablement mieux qu'il se cache et ne retombe plus sur l'inconnu natté.   
" D'ici que ce soit un ami de Relena, la soirée et l'année à venir seront parfaites !" pensa-t-il avec une ironie désabusée tout en réprimant un frisson. Il commençait à faire froid.   
Avec lassitude, il songea à rentrer pour s'allonger un instant, histoire de reprendre des forces et pouvoir affronter minuit.  
Alors qu'il retournait dans la chambre, des bruits de voix attirèrent son attention. Il envisagea de se cacher mais se rappelant sa mésaventure de l'an passé où, de la même façon, il s'était retrouvé pris au piège dans une chambre pendant qu'un couple...  
Il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit à toute volée.

*******

Duo avait besoin de prendre l'air.   
Il avait pensé rejoindre Wu Fei et tenter d'apaiser les choses entre eux. Il se sentait vaguement coupable des pensées qu'il avait eu au sujet du petit brun. Mais son petit ami semblait papillonner de l'un à l'autre depuis le début de la soirée et lorsque Duo l'avait enfin trouvé, Wu Fei était en grande discussion devant le buffet avec un blondinet qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Le Chinois avait l'air de passer un bon moment et Duo se demandait vraiment pourquoi son ami avait tant insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne ce soir.  
Duo se faisait l'effet d'être une potiche et il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire tapisserie !  
Passablement énervé, il chercha un coin tranquille où se réfugier et recouvrer son calme. 

*******

Heero ouvrit la porte à toute volée et entendit un grand "BAM !" suivi d'un "ouch". La porte semblait avoir rencontré un obstacle... Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, Heero regarda discrètement derrière le battant et croisa le regard indigo et légèrement assommé... du natté, une main couvrant une partie de son visage, et plus précisément la région du nez.  
Un seul mot convenait à la situation :   
_ Oups.  
Le regard du natté se focalisa sur lui.  
_ Oubs ? répéta-t-il avec incrédulité.  
Heero eut un vague sourire nerveux, envisageant sérieusement de simplement refermer la porte et faire comme si de rien n'était.  
_ Hm, venez à la cuisine, il doit y avoir des glaçons, lui proposa-t-il à la place, extérieurement très calme alors qu'intérieurement il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer sous terre.  
"Pas lui, tout mais pas lui. Pourquoi lui ?? Y'a des dizaines d'invités !"  
_ Eub, d'aggord... lui répondit le natté avec un sourire qui aurait été charmeur s'il n'avait pas eu le nez enflé comme une tomate.  
_ Par ici, fit Heero, soulagé. Au moins il n'avait pas l'air de trop lui en vouloir.

Duo suivit le petit brun jusqu'à la cuisine et se retrouva rapidement avec un torchon rempli de glaçons sur le nez.  
Ça faisait quand même du bien !  
La présence du petit brun à ses côtés adoucissait également drôlement la douleur. Et puis il était mignon avec cet air gêné !   
Duo lui sourit encore, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Le petit brun tint malgré tout à vérifier que son nez n'était pas cassé et passa avec douceur les doigts dessus. Ce n'était pas ainsi que Duo avait imaginé leur seconde rencontre, si celle-ci devait avoir lieu, mais c'était mieux que rien. Et puis ainsi, ils avaient l'occasion de discuter et de se connaître un peu mieux...  
_ Et... vous faisiez quoi, dans le noir tout seul dans cette chambre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton mi-blagueur mi-sérieux.  
_ Je prenais l'air sur le balcon, répondit simplement le jeune homme.  
_ Il faisait si froid que ça pour que vous en sortiez si vite et si violemment ?  
Là, les joues du petit brun prirent quelques couleurs et sa gêne redoubla visiblement.  
_ Hn...  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Duo observa avec intérêt le brun chercher désespérément une explication.  
_ Euh...  
Duo haussa un sourcil pour l'encourager mais rien ne vint.  
_ Ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne fais que passer, fit une voix soudaine. Je rince mon verre et je repars !  
La jeune femme blonde en robe verte qui venait de parler leur adressa un sourire entendu.  
_ Je vois que vous avez déniché le seul gui libre de la maison... Je vous dérange pas plus ! déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  
Malgré eux, les deux jeunes gens, de nouveau seuls, levèrent la tête et constatèrent la présence d'une branche au-dessus d'eux.  
_ Ah...  
_ Euh...  
_ Bon, bin...  
Duo sourit et se pencha vers le brun, qui le regardait avec ahurissement et incompréhension.  
_ Ça porte bonheur, justifia Duo alors qu'il réduisait encore la distance, et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre ou de se dérober, il l'embrassa.  
Il ne prolongea pas le baiser, se contentant d'une simple caresse des lèvres. Il ne voulait pas se montrer trop pressant, et puis...  
_ Ouch.   
La confusion dans le regard du petit brun se transforma en légère inquiétude.   
_ Est-ce que ça va ?   
_ Ça ira mieux dans un instant, répondit Duo avant de se pencher de nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser encore, en faisant cette fois attention à son nez meurtri.

Heero se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas lui qui s'était pris la porte en pleine figure. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça !   
La première fois, ça avait été tellement rapide qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre que le natté l'embrassait. Maintenant, par contre... Non qu'il s'en plaignait ! Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que le châtain n'était pas du genre rancunier !  
La première surprise passée, Heero se concentra sur le baiser plutôt que sur son environnement. L'autre jeune homme l'embrassait doucement, sans insistance, et à son tour, Heero pressa avec précaution les lèvres contre les siennes.   
Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, se souriant avec une pointe d'hésitation.   
_ Est-ce que ça va ? répéta Heero à défaut d'avoir une remarque plus brillante à faire.   
_ Oui, beaucoup mieux, répondit le natté sans le quitter des yeux.   
_ Ah.   
Et comme le châtain se penchait de nouveau vers lui, Heero se fit la remarque que finalement, la soirée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.   
  
*******

_ Vous êtes trop idéaliste ! rétorqua Quatre. Vous avez une vision trop théorique de la chose, les changements ne se font pas comme ça, les gens n'aiment pas changer.  
_ L'Histoire a prouvé que les gens sont capables de prendre les armes et de faire la révolution pour changer les choses !  
_ Vous prétendez donc que prendre les armes et faire la révolution, somme toute verser le sang, est la solution à tous les problèmes ?   
_ Non ! Mais c'est la preuve que le peuple a en lui la volonté de changer les choses.   
_ Peut-être, mais malheureusement il y a beaucoup de moutons et peu de meneurs, les gens se contentent de suivre lorsqu'ils ne sont pas complètement désintéressés du sort de leur voisin !  
Quatre s'interrompit et prit une inspiration. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris autant de plaisir à discuter politique avec quelqu'un. Quatre avait l'habitude qu'on l'écoute la bouche ouverte mais Wu Fei au contraire ne mâchait pas ses mots et défendait ses opinions avec une ardeur qui lui faisait du bien.   
Wu Fei était ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui parler de ce type de sujets. La plupart du temps, ses amis faisaient semblant de l'écouter ou lui demandait tout simplement de se taire parce qu'il les "déprimait". C'était tellement rafraîchissant de pouvoir confronter des opinions divergentes sans en arriver aux sempiternelles disputes qu'il avait avec Duo.   
Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps, Quatre semblait le comprendre sans pour autant être d'accord avec lui, et quelque part Wu Fei comprenait aussi le point de vue du blond, qu'il présentait avec calme, sans jamais s'énerver. Il n'était pas surpris que Quatre puisse convaincre avec un simple sourire ; c'était juste dommage que celui-ci soit si désabusé. C'était étonnant de la part d'un Winner. Etre réaliste, c'était bien mais il fallait soi-même avoir la foi pour arriver à quelque chose. Quatre pourrait faire un meneur exceptionnel si seulement il y croyait et Wu Fei ressentait le besoin de le convaincre.   
Et puis Quatre était beau, ce qui ne gâchait rien...  
_ Dîtes, les amoureux ! lança une voix derrière eux. Vous monopolisez l'accès au punch ! On fait la queue, nous !  
Wu Fei s'empourpra légèrement et tourna les yeux vers une jeune femme blonde en robe verte qui souriait d'un air moqueur.   
_ Bonne année à toi aussi, Sylvia, soupira Quatre avant de prendre Wu Fei par le coude pour libérer le passage. Si Sylvia apprenait qu'ils discutaient politique, elle allait s'incruster et Quatre n'en avait pas du tout envie. Même s'il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, il appréciait trop son tête-à-tête avec Wu Fei pour partager le Chinois avec elle...  
Ils s'isolèrent près d'une fenêtre et Quatre lui sourit comme pour s'excuser.   
_ Ne faites pas attention à Sylvia, dit-il, on se connaît depuis l'enfance et elle passe son temps à me taquiner.   
"Sylvia Noventa", devina Wu Fei.   
_ Je sais ce que c'est, répondit-il, j'ai un ami qui est pareil...  
Leur conversation reprit, prenant un tour plus personnel. Quatre lui parla de Trowa, qui avait longtemps été son seul véritable ami, et Wu Fei se sentit curieusement soulagé d'apprendre la nature de leurs rapports. Quatre lui confessa à quel point il était difficile de porter le nom des Winner et d'avoir sur les épaules la pression de la réussite des autres membres de sa famille : il n'avait le droit qu'à l'excellence, ce que Wu Fei comprenait parfaitement, vivant la même chose de son côté. Lui-même devait être le meilleur dans la spécialité qu'il s'était choisie.  
Le courant passait parfaitement entre eux, et si Quatre semblait entièrement à l'aise avec lui, Wu Fei ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa relation avec Duo. Il se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à lui une seule fois depuis le début de la soirée, mais en même temps regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas avoir ce genre de connexion avec le châtain.  
Ils étaient amis depuis des années et Wu Fei commençait à se demander s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait de s'en contenter. Il aimait le natté de tout son coeur, mais somme toute, peut-être que leur relation amoureuse ne faisait que gâcher leur amitié, alors qu'elle était bien plus importante.   
Paradoxalement, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient fait que s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.   
_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Quatre d'un ton un petit peu inquiet, voyant que le visage du Chinois s'était assombri.   
_ Si, tout va bien, répondit Wu Fei en le regardant.   
Il était bientôt minuit, peut-être qu'au moins en tant qu'ami il devrait aller voir ce que devenait Duo. Après tout, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de remords, c'était lui qui avait insisté pour le traîner ici alors que Duo n'en avait pas spécialement envie.   
_ Quatre ?  
Le blond se retourna vers Trowa.  
_ Désolé de vous déranger, mais je voudrais te présenter Heero Yuy et Relena Darlian, les amis dont je t'ai parlé...  
_ Ah, oui !   
Quatre sourit à Wu Fei d'un air un peu déçu.   
_ Je vais devoir vous laisser...  
_ Ce n'est pas grave, j'allais prendre congé de toute façon, il faut que je parte à la recherche de mon ami...  
Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence et Quatre fut le premier à bouger, partant à la suite de Trowa avec un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière. Wu Fei le suivit des yeux avant de se secouer et d'aller essayer de trouver Duo parmi la foule des invités..  
  
*******   


Heero poussa un grognement alors que Duo glissait la main sous son col roulé. Quelque part au milieu de leurs baisers, ils s'étaient déplacés pour se retrouver coincés entre l'évier et le frigo, Heero plaqué contre le mur, soutenu par un genou de Duo qui s'était glissé entre ses jambes un peu plus tôt. L'une des mains du natté reposait sur sa hanche pendant que l'autre tentait de lui retirer son pull : ça faisait un moment que le châtain s'escrimait à vouloir atteindre sa gorge et il semblait avoir fini par décider de purement et simplement éliminer l'obstacle.   
Ils étaient tout aussi échevelés l'un que l'autre, la veste de Duo était tombée sur son avant-bras, et sa chemise, à l'origine sagement rentrée dans son pantalon, était complètement sortie et encore moins boutonnée qu'à son arrivée.   
Heero eut un frisson lorsque les doigts froids de Duo caressèrent sa peau. Le châtain releva la tête et posa son autre main sur la joue du brun ; ils se regardèrent avec intensité, tous deux essoufflés, et le natté prenait une inspiration comme pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'une voix stridente les fit tous les deux sursauter :   
_ HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!  
Duo vit l'expression du brun se décomposer littéralement et son visage pâlir d'un coup, mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait : il se retrouva brutalement repoussé contre l'évier. Sans un mot d'explication mais avec un regard désolé, le brun sortit précipitamment de la cuisine.   
_ Ah ! Te voilà, Hee-chan... Mais où tu te cachais encore ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Repeigne-toi un peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?   
_ Hn...  
_ Oh, arrête de faire ton grognon, j'ai trouvé Cathy et Trowa. Viens, c'est bientôt minuit !   
Duo écouta l'échange, ne relâchant sa respiration qu'au moment où les pas s'éloignèrent. L'adrénaline et les hormones retombèrent d'un coup, et, les jambes presque flageolantes, il s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva.  
Avec un soupir, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se rendit compte qu'il était complètement débraillé. Il refit rapidement sa natte, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer.  
Il avait salement déconné.   
Il était à une soirée, son petit ami n'était pas très loin, ils connaissaient une bonne partie des invités, mais à part ça il avait manqué de violer à moitié un inconnu contre le mur de la cuisine, dont la porte était ouverte, bien sûr ! Si on ajoutait à ça qu'ils avaient été interrompus par une petite amie ou une soeur possessive... Il ne manquait plus que l'arrivée de Wu Fei pour couronner le tout.  
Oh merde, Wu Fei...  
Duo se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à regretter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais à présent qu'il était seul, au calme, il sentait les remords arriver par vagues. C'était vrai que ça n'allait plus très bien avec Wu Fei depuis quelques temps, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sauter sur le premier beau gosse venu, aussi peu farouche était-il... Il avait trop de respect et d'affection pour Wu Fei pour ne pas ressentir le besoin d'être honnête avec lui.   
Et en parlant d'honnêteté, il commençait à réaliser que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Wu Fei n'était pas de l'amour, mais bien de l'affection ; une énorme affection, mais rien de plus.   
Il eut un sourire d'autodérision en se souvenant de la réaction qu'avait eue Hilde lorsqu'ils lui avaient appris qu'ils sortaient à présent ensemble. La brunette avait oscillé entre un "C'est un premier avril en avance ?" et un "Mais où sont les caméras ?". Elle n'avait jamais caché son scepticisme quant à leur avenir en tant que couple, et en y repensant, elle n'avait pas vraiment été la seule...   
Sa relation avec Wu Fei était en train de se dégrader et il était peut-être temps de dire stop avant que ce ne soit trop tard.   
Et puis, il y avait le petit brun.   
Ça, c'était un autre problème... Mais avant qu'il ne s'autorise même à y réfléchir, il fallait régler le problème avec Wu Fei.   
Duo se releva, réarrangea ses vêtements de manière correcte, et partit en quête de son ami.   
  
*******

Duo et Wu Fei se croisèrent à l'entrée du salon.  
Ils se sourirent nerveusement et Wu Fei fronça les sourcils en remarquant le nez enflé et légèrement rouge de Duo.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
_ Euuuh... Tu veux pas savoir.  
Wu Fei haussa un sourcil.  
_ Tu as mis quelque chose dessus au moins ?  
_ Ouais, de la glace...  
Il y eut un court moment de gêne.  
_ Hm, au fait, je suis désolé de t'avoir un peu, beaucoup délaissé ce soir, s'excusa Wu Fei. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas venir et je n'ai rien fait pour m'assurer que tu passes une bonne soirée. Ça va, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?  
_ Ça s'est arrangé mieux que je le pensais...   
De nouveau, il y eut un silence, puis :   
_ Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle.  
Ils se fixèrent, légèrement pris au dépourvu. Ils avaient parlé en même temps.  
Wu Fei eut un sourire et Duo, un petit rire qui détendit l'atmosphère.  
_ Ecoute, je sais que ça ne se fait pas un soir de Nouvel An mais... J'ai pas mal réfléchi et je me demande si on ne s'est pas trompé quelque part en chemin...  
_ Tu veux dire qu'on n'est pas à la bonne soirée ?? Et c'est à minuit que tu le réalises ?  
_ ... Maxwell !!  
Duo lui tira la langue avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.  
_ J'ai cogité aussi et... je suis arrivé à la même conclusion. Et... mon meilleur ami me manque...  
Wu Fei sourit pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait et ressentait la même chose.  
_ Alors... on arrête là ?  
_ Arrêter, non, mais revenir à avant...? ... Tu sais, c'est la rupture la plus space que j'ai jamais eue !  
_ Mais d'après Hilde, on était le couple le plus "space" qu'elle ait jamais vu.  
_ Elle va être insupportable.  
_ On n'a pas fini de l'entendre nous répéter qu'elle avait raison !  
Duo garda un instant le silence et Wu Fei devina qu'il avait encore quelque chose à dire. Il attendit patiemment que son ami se décide à parler.  
_ Hum... Euh, je sais que c'est un peu précipité aussi mais... je... enfin, j'ai... plus ou moins rencontré quelqu'un et...  
Wu Fei eut un rapide sourire.  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un moi aussi.   
_ Ah ?  
Duo sentit une brusque pointe de jalousie le traverser mais il la rejeta ; il était le dernier à avoir le droit de se montrer jaloux et de plus, c'était ridicule de ressentir ça. Il supposait qu'ils allaient avoir besoin d'un petit peu de temps pour se réhabituer à n'être plus que les meilleurs amis du monde...  
Il sourit.  
_ Je suis content pour toi. Mais tu me raconteras ça une autre fois, c'est bientôt minuit...  
_ Oui.  
_ Dans mes bras ?  
Ils se donnèrent une accolade qui se prolongea un peu, puis se séparèrent et se sourirent.  
_ Bonne année, Wu Fei.  
_ Toi aussi, et bonne chance.  
_ Le grand Duo Maxwell n'a pas besoin de chance !  
_ Mais _l'autre_, si !  
_ Hey !  
_ Bouge, Maxwell, tu encombres le passage et le décompte ne va pas tarder à commencer.  
Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et partirent chacun de leur côté.

*******

_ Arrête de regarder autour de toi comme ça, Quatre, fit Trowa avec moquerie. Dis-le tout de suite si tu ne veux pas être avec nous à minuit...  
_ Ah ? releva Catherine, à la grande horreur du blond. Et pourquoi Quatre ne voudrait-il pas être avec nous à minuit ?  
Quatre lança un regard suppliant à son ami mais celui-ci, sans pitié, développa pour sa soeur.  
_ Quatre a passé la majorité de la soirée en compagnie d'un jeune homme d'apparence très correcte, bien que maladroit, et vu la façon dont ils se dévoraient des yeux et celle dont Quatre scrute la pièce depuis dix minutes, je dirais qu'il ne serait pas contre être en une autre compagnie...  
_ Alors Quatre, on te souhaite beaucoup d'amour pour cette nouvelle année ? demanda malicieusement Catherine.  
_ Et il ressemble à quoi, ce veinard ? s'enquit Relena.  
Quatre croisa le regard plein de compassion de Heero avant que ce dernier ne profite de la diversion pour reculer discrètement hors du cercle. Le brun lui adressa un léger sourire d'encouragement avant de s'éclipser parmi les invités.  
_ Un bel Asiatique... commença Trowa.   
_ Chinois, marmonna Quatre.   
_ Un beau Chinois, reprit le châtain avec un sourire amusé, bien habillé, l'air de bonne famille. Bien taillé, l'air vigoureux, l'oeil vif, le cheveux brillant, l'air racé...  
_ Oh, un étalon de compétition alors ? fit Catherine, moqueuse.   
Quatre leva les yeux au ciel, les joues légèrement colorées. La jeune femme eut pitié de lui.   
_ Allez, en selle, Quatre ! lança-t-elle. Va lui passer les rênes, mais n'oublie pas de venir nous le présenter après !  
_ Et serre la bride, recommanda Trowa.   
Quatre se cacha le visage derrière les mains.   
_ Je vous déteste, soupira-t-il.   
_ Bonne année, Quatre !  
Le blond leur lança un regard exaspéré mais finit par leur sourire avant de disparaître à la recherche de Wu Fei. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il entendit Relena :  
_ Mais... où est passé Heero ? Je rêve... Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Hee-chan ! Heeeeee-chan !   
"Bonne chance à toi aussi, Heero", pensa-t-il. 

*******

Heero se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine en espérant de toutes ses forces que le natté y serait encore, mais évidemment la pièce était vide. Qu'avait-il espéré, de toute façon ? L'autre n'allait quand même pas l'attendre un soir de Nouvel An, alors que minuit n'allait pas tarder à sonner !  
Heero fit demi-tour, beaucoup plus déçu qu'il ne se l'avouait.   
Il accumulait, ce soir. Rester bouche bée devant un inconnu, puis lui envoyer une porte dans la figure, et enfin se laisser plaquer contre un mur... On faisait mieux comme première impression, quand même ! Et puis le natté cherchait probablement juste une distraction pour la soirée. Finalement, heureusement que Relena les avait interrompus avant que Heero n'aggrave son cas.   
Mais c'était dommage quand même, ça faisait longtemps... non, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait autant d'effet.  
Vivement que l'année se termine !  
Légèrement déprimé malgré tout, il repartit en direction du salon. Il n'était même pas encore entré dans la pièce qu'il entendit la voix de Relena l'appeler avec insistance.

*******

Wu Fei ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver Quatre. Ils se virent presque en même temps et se sourirent à distance, avant de se frayer un chemin l'un vers l'autre. Wu Fei se demanda un instant pourquoi le blond ne se trouvait pas avec ses amis, mais celui-ci lui fournit la réponse dès qu'ils se rejoignirent.  
_ Je vous cherchais, dit-il avec un immense sourire.  
_ Moi aussi, répondit Wu Fei sans réfléchir.  
_ Vous avez retrouvé votre ami ?  
_ Oui, nous nous sommes déjà souhaité la bonne année.  
_ Oh...   
Ils se regardèrent en silence, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, puis la voix de Dorothy s'éleva :  
_ Attention ! Dix ! Neuf !  
Les invités reprirent en choeur :  
_ Huit ! Sept ! Six ! Cinq !  
Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, Quatre et Wu Fei se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.  
_ Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Zéro !! BONNE ANNEE !!!  
_ Bonne année, Quatre.  
_ Bonne année, répondit le blond avant d'impulsivement déposer un baiser sur sa joue ; un baiser trop court pour que Wu Fei ait le temps de réagir mais trop appuyé pour qu'il laisse le moindre doute quant à sa signification.  
Wu Fei prit quelques couleurs.  
_ Je te donne mon numéro...?  
Quatre lui sourit.

*******

_ Vous connaissez un "Itchan" ? demanda presque désespérément Duo alors que minuit approchait à grands pas. Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous connaissez un "Itchan" ?  
C'était toujours la même réponse : non. A croire que ce type n'existait pas ! Pourtant, il lui avait paru plus que réel tout à l'heure dans la cuisine ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas être parti juste avant minuit !  
"C'est bien ma veine, j'suis tombé sur un Cendrillon !" pensa Duo.  
_ Vous connaissez un "Itchan" ?  
Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la nouvelle année tout seul !  
_ Vous connaissez un "Itchan" ?  
_ Hee-chan ! Bon sang mais où tu es encore passé ?  
Duo et une jeune femme blonde se figèrent, puis se dévisagèrent en clignant des yeux.  
_ Vous connaissez Hee-chan ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander. Vous savez où il s'est caché ?  
_ Euh, non, répondit Duo, vaguement mal à l'aise. A la voix, il reconnaissait la personne qui les avait interrompus mais au physique, il devinait qu'elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec son petit brun. L'hypothèse de la soeur venait d'en prendre un coup !  
_ Je suis là, Lena...  
Tous deux firent volte-face.  
_ Ah ! Enfin ! Et mon baiser de minuit, alors ? s'exclama la blonde en s'agrippant à son bras pour ne plus qu'il s'échappe.  
Duo observa le couple et sentit tous ses espoirs disparaître en fumée. Visiblement, il n'avait pas été le seul à "salement déconner", sauf que pour Hee-chan, leur rencontre n'avait pas eu un impact aussi sérieux que pour lui. Le brun était encore de toute évidence avec sa petite amie... Et elle avait l'air du genre possessif, vu la façon dont elle se pendait à son cou.

Heero repéra Relena et avec un soupir résigné, se dirigea vers elle. Il ne réalisa qui se trouvait près d'elle que lorsqu'ils se retournèrent tous deux vers lui.  
Son sang se figea. Le pire des scénarii venait de se réaliser : _c'était_ un ami de Relena !   
Heero sentit son visage se décomposer de la même manière que celui du natté était en train de le faire alors qu'elle réclamait son baiser annuel. Un éclair de lucidité le traversa :  
"Il croit qu'on est ensemble ! Mais non ! Non, non, non !!"  
Mais Relena s'accrochait tant et plus et le natté commençait déjà à se retirer, lui adressant un sourire désolé qui semblait lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle ne saurait rien de son petit "faux pas".  
"Il est déçu ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que..."  
Relena eut un coup d'oeil en direction du châtain, s'étonnant de le voir partir si vite.  
_ Ton ami s'en va ? Pourtant il te cherchait...  
"Il me cherchait ?!"  
_ Lena... Bonne année, dit-il fermement en lui embrassant le front avant de la décrocher et de la planter là. Il y aurait des conséquences, mais ça valait le coup d'en prendre le risque.  
Du moins, il l'espérait.  
_ Dix ! Neuf ! Huit !  
_ Excusez-moi ! je voudrais passer, pardon...  
_ Sept ! Six !  
_ Attendez !  
_ Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux !  
Le natté était en train de sortir de la pièce et Heero se jeta sur lui.  
_ Que...?  
_ Un ! Zéro !! BONNE ANNEE !!!  
Heero plaqua les lèvres sur celles du natté, étouffant son exclamation de surprise.   
Il n'était pas sûr de connaître la réaction qu'aurait le châtain mais Heero ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il l'embrassa de tout son coeur, essayant de lui transmettre tout son espoir que ça ne s'arrête pas là.  
Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps puis le coeur battant, Heero s'écarta.  
_ Je m'appelle Heero, souffla-t-il.  
_ Mais... Tu n'es pas avec...  
_ Non !  
_ Ah... Moi c'est Duo, sourit alors le natté, l'air à la fois ravi et soulagé. Bonne année, Heero...  
_ Bonne année.  
Puis Duo se pencha vers lui et il reprit le baiser là où ils l'avaient interrompu.  
"Une _très_ bonne année..." pensa Heero.

  
Epilogue

_ Vous êtes séparés ?  
_ C'est sérieux ?  
_ Mais quand ?? s'exclamèrent en choeur Hilde et Dorothy.  
_ Bin, depuis ce soir...  
_ On a fini par réaliser que...  
_ ON S'EN FOUT ! A quelle heure précisément ??  
Duo et Wu Fei échangèrent un regard perplexe.  
_ C'est important ?  
_ OUI, C'EST IMPORTANT !!! Dites-moi que c'était avant/après minuit !!  
_ ... Juste un peu avant... Pourquoi ?  
_ OUIIIIII !!!!!  
_ NOOOOOON !!!!!  
_ Dorothy... Les clefs de _ma_ voiture...  
Dorothy la foudroya du regard.  
_ Tu devrais avoir honte de parier sur la rupture de tes amis !  
Wu Fei s'étouffa.  
_ Pardon ??

  
Owari

*******

Bonne année à tous ! Et plein de bishônen qui se tripotent... ^_~  
  
[31 décembre 2003 / 02 janvier 2004]


End file.
